


Was Hurt!!!

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Animated Gifs, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just love this moment in the show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was Hurt!!!

\- Было больно!  
\- Посол, мне надо было вывести из строя болегенераторы, а для этого пришлось бить вас как можно сильнее, да еще притвориться, что хочу убить вас.  
\- И ты не получала от этого никакого удовольствия?  
\- Этого я не говорила! 


End file.
